narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Uchiha Tiku Aka Grandpa Tiku
Tiku (ティ東京都港区) is a village elder and the former Onikage Background Grandpa Tiku is the son of Uchiha Mikaku and was the second Onikage. He fought and lead the shinobi of Oni to victory in the first war against Konoha. He then after returned to the village, a year later he had a child, Uchiha Arashi, which he trained personally and became close to his son. 10 Year later Tiku had another son, Uchiha Kazioko, he trained Kazioko the same as Arashi. After Arashi left Onigakure, his younger brother and Tiku's younger son, Kazioko took the position of third Onikage. Second War with Leaf After Kazioko became Onikage and Tiku became the first village elder, Kazioko's brash attitude soon reignited the war between Leaf and Oni. Tiku participated in this war as well. Instead of leading the entire army, Kazioko gave him leadership over a single squad that consisted of four people, not including himself. This squad played a major part in the final act of the war. The sons of Kazioko After the second war, Kazioko had his first son after nearly being killed on a mission, which later made a law that the current kage have a child at a young age so there's heir in case they were to die, the son was named Uchiha Zaneku, Kazioko let his father train his son, Tiku took Zaneku and they temporarily left the village, to train. During this time, Kazioko advanced Zaneku's rank to chunin since he had faith in his father's training. While Tiku was training Zaneku, Kazioko started yet another war with leaf and ordered Tiku and Zaneku, who at the time were on the opposite side of the land of fire lead an attack on the leaf village from the back, heavily wounding the village, this is also where Zaneku's custom high speed tai-jutsu gave him the title :Ookami Kuro no Onigakure" or "The Dark Wolf of Oni" and Tiku, "Grandpa." Since he lead a two man squad that single handily ended that war with his grandson. When Zaneku grew to be 12, Tiku recommended Zaneku for Anbu, he became lead of an Anbu squad. Tiku bide his grandson farewell and moved out side the village. Tiku disappeared from the ninja world for a few year entill he heard his youngest son had gone insane and massacred all the Uchiha that he didn't deem "Worthy" On his way to Onigakure he discovered a young purple haired bandit that attempted to pickpocket him and had failed, Tiku caught the boy and built a camp for the night, and interrogated the boy. The boy claimed to be the youngest son of the Onikage, Kazioko. This peaked Tiku's interest and Tiku put the boy through a series of training activities that would activate the boy's Sharakugan if he was telling the truth. After the training was over the boy's eye's had noy changed and Tiku left, thinking the boy a liar. The boy continued following Tiku, attempting to hide from a distance. As Tiku arrived at the border of the land of Hell, he was ambushed by a squad of Leaf village shinobi, which were utterly defeated by Tiku and all his experience. The boy watched in awe as the seeming old man beat the squad of shinobi. The came from his hiding place and approached Tiku asking if he would train him to fend for himself, Tiku told the boy to follow him to Onigakure as he had been, attempting to hide from a distance. The two carried on towards Oni the boy began to get better at hiding, which really wasn't saying much when comparing it to Tiku's. One day before they arrived at Oni Tiku reared and engaged the boy who was dodged the first two strikes before being struk in the temple. The boy fell and Tiku told him to stand back up, when he did, Tiku grined as he noticed the boy's eye's where dark blue, each spinning one tomoe, the boy had yet to notice he had activated his own Sharakugan and proved his Uchiha heritage to Uchiha Tiku, his grandfather. Upon arriving at Onigakure. He presented the boy to the council and the boy has posed as the next Onikage under the personal training of Zaneku's co-captain, Tenchu, this event also introduced the newest generation of Uchiha siblings, Mazuku and Zaneku. 10 Year Skip During the time skip, Tiku watched over Mazuku, who was now the Fourth Onikage and was often compared to his the fourth Hokage, for his kindness towards villager's and strength on the field. When Mazuku was sent out to have a child, since the law was for every Kage to have a child at a young age just in case, Tiku returned to his mountain home and his wife Kukki. Who had died do to old age, the rest of the skip he spent mourning his wife. Post Time Skip- The Fourth War with Leaf' to Present' Tiku was dorment untill the symbol of peace between Leaf and Oni had been found buried on Oni's side and another war began. This war ended the battles between Leaf and Oni. During the first assualt on Leaf lead by Uchiha Mazuku, Uchiha Tiku and assisted by Hyuga Shang, Mazuku's apprentice. Tiku and Mazuku attacked the village in fiery splender. Before Mazuku was engaged by the Village Kage, a weilder of the Rinnegan named Kassatsu Sakebi, (Sakebi now holds the Rinnegan as there Kekkei Genkai) The two fought while Tiku continued fending off the Leaf's Anbu. Mazuku and Kassatsu made peace between the two... While Tiiku continued fighting Anbu. He then returned to his Mountain Home overlooking Oni. Statistics and Info Name: Uchiha Tiku Age: 75 Height:143.2 cm' Weight: 39.4kg Gender: Male Classification: Village Elder/ Second Onikage Affiliation: Onigakure Blood Type: Uchiha Family Uchiha Mikaku Father/Deceased Hyuga Kairi Mother/Deceased Shokora Kukki Wife/Deceased Uchiha Arashi Son Uchiha Kazioko Son Uchiha Zaneku Grandson Uchiha Amaya Granddaughter/Deceased Uchiha Mazuku Grandson Uchiha Onikaru Grandson Uchiha Rika Granddaughter Jutsu Wind Style: Dragon Twister Wind Release: Cyclone Rasengan Kirin (麒麟) Thunder Style: Ultra Blitz Jutsu Kuchiyose: Kamisori Sharakugan Mangekyo Sharakugan Hoshi Sharakugan Fire Release: Blazing Column Fire Release: Burning Sky Underground Gokakyu no Jutsu- Fire style: Underground Fireball Jutsu Ninpou/ Ninja Art: Oni Chidori Quotes "Don't worry, be Happy" To Mazuku while he was a bandit "When in Trouble...Just Smile" To Bandit Mazuku "The world could be yours...Make it so." To Chunin Zaneku "Do not Fail me" To Uchiha Arashi and Uchiha Kazioko "Kukki...make me one." To his wife Kukki (Lol ^_^ Her name means Cookie) Pictures come later.... Category:DRAFT